Wyatt Knight's Decisions
by Rilurz
Summary: In Wyatt Knight's next adventure, he'll have to make tough decisions, this could be his last adventure if he makes the wrong decision. It's been almost a year since Artemis left Wyatt in the hands of Chiron, who by the way is really strict about him training, since the one Wyatt has to fight is the one the gods fled from. Typhon, son of Gaia and Tartarus. What will he decide on?
1. Training

All year long I've been training and training. Most of the campers have been going on missions for most of the year, keeping an eye on Kronos's army, the latest mission Percy and Charles Beckendorf went to take out the 'Princess Andromeda' with a lot of explosives, I wanted to go, but Chiron is strict as hell. He won't let me doing anything but train, rest, eat, rest and then train again, oh yeah plus the studying that is killing me!

I'm not saying Annabeth is being hard on me (which she is, but I can handle it) I just don't like studying that much. But all this is 'necessary' according to Chiron, I have to do this is order to beat Typhon...A giant monster that might kill me. Even if it does kill me, the gods are still there to clean up what I probably couldn't finish.

And since Percy is on a mission I'm sword fighting with…It's not my sibling nor is it my tutor. It's not going to be another camper, it's going to be me against myself. I've started to get better at controlling my powers. Like the telekinesis, if I concentrate really hard, I can fight myself.

This has actually helped me, since I've spent a lot of time not using a sword…You want to know how Percy did against me at beginning. He kicked my ass! Who knew spending almost a year without using a sword, could set you back so far that you don't even know what to do? Pretty much everyone…But that was almost a year ago, I've already surpassed Percy, and it was pretty shocking for him, even though it took me six months just to get back to that level…

Today I decided to ramp up my training, I started floating and pick my speed, I was like peter pan right now, without the tights. Anyway, it was hard to sidestep in mid-air, so I tried to find a way to fight while in the air, gliding seems to do the trick, doing all this takes a lot of concentration, lucky all year I've been doing just that, concentrating on the littlest things, I didn't care what it was, I just concentrated on it and used my telekinesis's to move it up, down, left and right.

Sometimes I would even look away and try to move it, it was hard, but I tried it every day for one hour. I would move an inch every time I was done. And that was almost a year ago, now, I can control multiple things without looking at it, it doesn't matter what it is, I can control it.

But…Of all the powers I've been using, I think you can guess which one I haven't been able to use. Chiron tried consulting me about it, and so did Annabeth. But they can't help me, I have to do it myself. I think it's about time…I go to Bianca. I've ran away long enough.

As I was floating in the air, two hundred feet above camp half-blood, Annabeth called me down, "Wyatt! It's already noon!"

I looked at her and sighed, "Yeah…I'm coming."

She saw the look on my face, "Again? Wyatt, she won't be mad at you. She was a nice girl, she's not going to hold a grudge against you. It was never your fault." She said softly.

'Wyatt!-

The memory keeps replaying in my head whenever I think about talking to her. I looked at my hand, I was shaking again. "You've told me many times…So has Artemis and Chiron, but I killed her, I did, not Kronos…"

This is what? The four hundredth time this has happened? I get so depressed I can't even do anything, it keeps replaying…It doesn't want me to forget I killed Bianca di Angelo.

Nico has told me it wasn't my fault too, but I try to avoid all the time now…It hurts to see him, he reminds me of Bianca whenever I see him. This entire year has been tough, no doubt about that, but…I've had fun times too, like three months ago, Neil, a son Ares (Also my best friend) Finally got his challenge against me, a lot of people actually came to watch for some reason.

 _'"_ _You know, I've been training my ass off for this moment. So don't go easy on me." Neil told me before our match started, I smirked at him, "I never go easy on anyone."_

 _"_ _Haha! That's what I want to hear!" He yelled happily, and got ready. At that time I was still a little sloppy with using a sword. So Neil took advantage of that and pushed me hard form the beginning. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as he almost slashed me across the chest. I smiled excitedly even though he almost got me out on the first try._

 _"_ _You never beat before! What thinks you can do it now!?" I tried baiting him. He didn't bite, "Oh, you really want to see that badly?" She smiled smugly at me and thrust at me. I easily sidestepped, but Neil was really fast and his sword fighting has improved dramatically. I was really impressed, "Damn, you should be the one to train me." I told him._

 _Again he didn't fall for it, he ignored me and kept pushing me, damn, I think I might lose. He was in his own little world, beating me was his number one priority. I pushed back and to my surprise, it worked, he took a step back. This is my chance, I tried disarming him with the disarming maneuver Luke taught me so long ago. If I remember correctly, I just somehow get my_ _blade to hit the base of Neil's and twist it, and try to put all my weight into a downward thrust. Then it should work._

 _I tried it and failed. Damn, I'm not out yet. Neil was surprised by what I just tried to pull, so I pushed forward, he made a misstep and I advanced even more, I hit his sword so hard it went flying ten feet away from us, he sat down hard, I was breathing hard, my sword point at his throat. "Whew! Damn Neil, you almost got me!" I said and helped him up, he looked a little disappointed but he smiled, "Yeah, but next time I'll win for sure."_

 _I nodded, "I can't wait."'_

And now three months later, I'm a master at sword fighting, archery. Once Annabeth passes me, I can start working even more on my powers. I'm so excited!

* * *

 **Just a small chapter for today, I'll have a long chapter up either today or tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. After two years

Today is August, 10th, everyone is wait for something to happen, I can feel all the tension in air around camp. Alright...Time to improve my control over my powers. First up, shadow traveling, easy one in the books for me. I don't even have to concentrate anymore...unless I want to pass through walls and swords, and a lot of other things. That's something I learned about four months ago, pretty helpful, since Annabeth was getting fed up with how dumb I was, and she 'accidentally' shot an arrow at me. She knew it wasn't going to hurt me, but what she didn't know, was that it could also go through me.

I decided to just take short shadow traveling trips, one foot, two feet and then three feet, easy. So I did it by tens instead of just ones. Ten feet, twenty feet and then thirty feet. Still the same result, it's too easy for me, although doing this gets me a little bit tired. Alright, how about a thousand feet now? Okay, I tried it and the first try was easy, the second a little bit harder, and then the last was tough, now...I have to go back to camp and rest. Having these powers is awesome and all, but I have to rest a lot in order to keep using them.

The next power is turning invisible, it's another easy power, but...I learned a cool trick, I can turn a single part of my body invisible while the rest will be visible. I pulled a prank on Annabeth once, I turned everything invisible but my head, she went to the bathroom while I 'studied' when she came back I was doing what she asked, but all she saw was my head on the table and a little bit of ketchup.

Her scream was worth all the hard work she put me through. I thought about doing it again, but this time with someone else. Turning myself invisible was easy, but other people? That's a little bit difficult. Anyway, Percy agreed to do it with me, but our victim this time around was...Chiron. I have to admit that wasn't the brightest idea, since this is his camp, and he can tell us to do whatever he wants. But it was worth it, I mean who knew Chiron was actually such a scaredy cat? I didn't, since I always thought he was cool and had everything under control.

But alas, he grounded me...Plus a kick to the stomach, which I didn't feel, but hey, when someone scares you like how I did, you deserve to be hit. But holy Hades! That was funny. Plus his face was red when he noticed we weren't dead. And him getting angry actually made it worse.

Anyway, I can do a lot of stuff now, and pull some stuff with Percy once and awhile. Alright! The third power up is...How I use the winds to make either a hurricane start up around me, or a lightning storm. A firestorm would be awesome, but as you know...I have a fear of fire now.

Anyway, I can use the winds for other things, like jumping higher, and making my landing a lot softer. Oh yeah, I can also scream and send my enemies flying, something I also forgot about, but then I remember that I once fought Ares, god of war. And now for the fourth power...Which is summoning the dead easy stuff.

I guess I really didn't need to mention that one. Meh, who cares. Okay fifth power is throwing lightning bolts around, that's always fun, I can make a powerful explosion with one of those, but I rarely use that power. The sixth is the power of controlling water, and also I can breathe under water now (Yay) I always held my breath, but then I got an idea from Percy, he asked me to count how long he can stay under water, and his best was half an hour, while mine was a whole day.

Apparently I've been setting records, it was all the campers idea, but I set the record for holding my breath under water the longest and running a relay race the fastest, they set the bar up to the sound of speed...I broke it, but it cost me a couple weeks of rest and an earful from Annabeth and Chiron.

And one more thing, I set the record for getting yelled at the most by Chiron and Annabeth. That one was stupid...But they still put it up. They are all getting used to me, I kind of like it.

Alright enough with that stuff, it's time for training, and then resting and some more training...Chiron is putting more training in everyday, probably because I have to fight Typhon soon.

Oh yeah, Typhon is actually almost out, and that is because of a certain someone...Percy did something last year in a volcano, which was where Typhon was imprisoned. I would have had an extra two days or more! But no, Percy thought it was smart to cause an explosion and wake Typhon up.

Ah man...Maybe the gods could buy me some time? I mean I still have so much to do, like talking to Bianca and completing the curse of Achilles. And mastering how to control fire better and see if I could stop the blast from happening. Man...Wouldn't that be something?

I could try fighting him as I am right now, but when I have to resort to my strongest attack...I won't be able to do it, because fire was always my strongest power.

I have to get to the underworld, I have to talk to Bianca. But, will I talk to her? I want someone to come with me...But I have to do this alone, this is because of me. I don't know what to do.

I could get Artemis...but she might be busy right now. Dammit, I just have to go the underworld and see Bianca, it has to be now, I can't wait any longer. I've wasted so much time avoiding this, that I might have gotten a lot of people killed.

I took a shaky breathe and shadow traveled to the underworld. I'm finally here...After almost two years. I don't know who to talk to Bianca, so I went to my father. When I entered his Palace everything seemed different. I'm not sure what I was feeling, because I haven't been here in so long, or am I just scared?

I entered and went straight for my father's throne room. He was sitting like the last time I saw him, bored. "Hello father." I said and bowed respectfully. He looked up, "Wyatt, I assume you're here to see Bianca?"

I gulped, "Y-Yes. I've come to make amends with her..."

Hades sighed, "After what? Almost a couple of years after her death and you finally come and visit?" I shook my head, "You know how she died, and you know why I didn't come sooner."

Hades nodded, "Yes, I do. But two years? That's too long. Even for you."

I looked down, he's right, I should've got this out of the way as soon as I- as son she died. "Could you show me how to summon her?" I asked.

"Well, I hear you're learning how to control you powers better, is this one of them you want to learn?" Hades asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it could be useful for me."

Hades smiled smugly and said, "Manes Turbidi Sollictique Vocam, Achilles, come forth!"

I waited a second and my eyes widened, in front of me was Achilles, I haven't seen him since I took a dip in the River Styx. "Hello, Lord Hades. What did I do to have Hades, the god of the underworld summon me?" Achilles asked with no expression.

Achilles noticed me, "I see you're still around, I see your little swim was successful?" He asked, I shook my head, "Not exactly…For some reason it isn't complete. I almost died about three times already."

Achilles still showed no emotions, "Have you gotten your mother's blessing?" He asked.

I froze, "What?"

Hades raised his eye brow, "You took a dip in the River Styx without knowing that?" Hades had a troubled look, "And yet you survived that…"

"Was I not supposed to survive that?" I asked warily.

Hades nodded, "If you do not have your mother's blessing, then you will be dissolved in the River Styx instantly…But here you are."

"What are you guys talking about? My mother blessing, why is that relevant?" I asked impatiently.

Achilles looked at me and said, "Your mothers blessing is like having a shield around you when you take a dip in the River Styx, a mothers love is the most powerful thing in the world, Wyatt Knight. If you do not have that, then you will die, or it will not work."

* * *

 **I'm thinking about making this a short one, maybe fifth teen chapters? Or twenty, I don't know.**

 **Thanks fore reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I might actually do two to three days updates for chapters, I want to think carefully about what I'm going to be doing for each chapter. And I want to let people catch up to this story, plus I want to edit each chapter as much as I can, so there isn't so many mistakes. Hopefully this will be my best fanfiction :D**


	3. Coralline Knight

A mother's love, huh? I know all mothers love their children, regardless of their actions, but in my case…I've never had a mother or a mother figure around me at all. So, what will happen if I get my mother's blessing? Because there isn't much love between us…I mean, I don't even know her, well I know her name, but other than that. I know nothing.

"If you're done with me Lord Hades, I think I'll go back to being dead." Achilles told him.

Hades nodded and waved his hand, not a word and Achilles disappeared. I looked at my father, "If I do the same chant you did…Can I summon Bianca?" I asked anxiously.

Hades tapped his fingers on his armrest, "Probably. But it almost never works on the first try." He said.

I nodded, "Okay, that's all I needed to know…" I trailed off. Damn…I wonder what I'll do when I talk to my mother. Coralline Knight, what will I learn from her? I bowed to my father and left his palace, probably for the last time.

I guess the best place to do this is...Wait…Hades can do this without anything? Just chant a few words and it'll happen, but what about me? I'm not a god, don't I have to do something? Dammit, I should have asked my father that. Too late.

I guess for now, I can try my father's way. "Okay…Uh, Manes, uh…Turbidi Sollictique, what was the last one? Oh yeah Vocam! Bianca Come fourth!" Nothing happened, "figures…" I grumbled and started to walk away. But before I could, someone stood in my way. It was the ghostly form of Bianca di Angelo. "Hello Wyatt, how are you?" She asked me gently.

"How am I…?" I said barely audible.

"How can you…Just act like I did nothing…?" My voice was shaky. She frowned, "I was afraid this was what you were going to talk about…Listen Wyatt, you couldn't do anything to stop what happened that day. Plus it happened because I was too weak…" She averted her eyes.

I don't know what to say…I mean all this time I was beating myself up because, "I…Killed you…It doesn't matter that you were weak, I KILLED YOU!"I cried.

Bianca looked sad, "Wyatt…That may be true…But remember, everything that happened that day, was because of Kronos, he's the reason why I'm dead, don't blame yourself anymore. Blame Kronos, I don't want you to get revenge for me, I want you to forget how I died. Please Wyatt, just do what's right, don't put yourself down."

"I can't forget something like that...I will never forget, because it always happens again when I try to use my fire, or even when I just see fire, that moment will replay itself in my mind. I can't forget...It'll haunt me forever." I fell to my knees and looked up at her, "I'm so sorry..." I sobbed.

"Why are you sorry? What happened wasn't your fault." Bianca said gently. "If you want my forgiveness...Then, just move on. I will always love you Wyatt, and before I forget, tell Nico, I'm sorry." She told me and disappeared, "Wait, Bianca!" I yelled, but she was already gone.

I tried summoning some fire, but I was too afraid, come back...Please...

I sat there for a good four hours which was about almost a whole day in the mortal world. I stared at the ground, thinking and thinking, what do I do now? Sulking isn't going to do me any good. My heart isn't in it...But I guess it is now time to see my mother, right?

I waited thirty minutes before trying to summon my mother. This is hard to do...I mean I'm still down about talking to Bianca. Aw man, I guess it couldn't hurt to try.

"Manes Turbidi Sollictique Vocam, Coralline Knight, come forth please..." I half expect this to work, which of course it will, since my powers are even stronger down here than in the mortal world.

I stood there for two minutes, she should have been here by now. Did I do it wrong? Hmm...Maybe I have to at least try to sound like I want to see her. Maybe she just doesn't recognize me? A lot of possibilities, but which one is the right one?

Heh, maybe she got stuck in traffic? At this point, I don't care, because I'm out of time. "A mother never forgets her child." Someone said, the same soothing voice I heard when I almost lost myself in the River Styx...I slowly looked to my left, there she was, I never saw her, but I know it's her. Long curly brown hair, I can't tell what colour her eyes were before she died, because as a ghost their eyes will always be blue.

She was a little bit taller than me, I can't grow anymore, because I'm a hunter now, I can't age. So I'm stuck at five foot ten.

"Hello Wyatt, you're grown up." She said, her voice was quiet almost like she didn't want anyone else to hear her except me. "Y-Yeah...But I've been like this for like seventy years now." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"I see." She said sadly, I grinned, "But hey, I'm still alive, I always will be."

She tried for a smile, "That's good, so Wyatt, how you've been? Probably not good because you're a child of Hades and have my…" She stopped short and didn't say anything else. "Uh…I've been good, despite almost dying three years in a row. But since you're here, I won't ever be in that position again." I told her.

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

I took a shaky breath, "I need your blessing."

"If give you my blessing…Will you and I be reunited? If so, I won't do it." She told me.

I just about tripped over myself, "W-What?! Mother, if you do not do this, then I will be reunited with you down here. Please, this will be the only thing I will ask of you."

"Wyatt, I want you to live a full life, you can't do that down here." She said gently.

I groaned, "Alright listen, I will never die, I have the curse of Achilles, which is something that protects me, and cures whatever diseases I might have. If you want me to live a full life, then you have to give me your blessing." I explained to her.

We stood there for five minutes in silence. Just staring at each other. Finally she spoke, "Forgive me my son, I will give you my blessing, but just promise me you won't join me down here."

I didn't feel any different, well besides being surprised that my mother was worried about me dying. I thought she would know about what I did in the past. But I guess I was wrong. "I promise, mom. But can I at least visit you?" I may be asking for too much, but…I never got the chance to know her, and since I know how to summon spirits, I want to get to know my mom. After seventy years…I'll have a mother again.

My mom smiled gently, "Not down here, but somewhere up in the mortal world. Visit me anytime. If that is all, goodbye Wyatt, I love you."

I feel energized…I feel happy…I feel…Free, I looked at my hand, and then a small fire ball appeared. I watched it dance around in my hand, "I can't forget what I did that day, Bianca…But I will moved on, I'll get stronger for you." I said out loud and was about to go back to camp, but I felt something. Like an explosion, kind of like the one Percy cause in Mount St. Helens, but this time he didn't cause it. And one more thing, when someone dies, I can feel it, and sometimes my body acts on its own and shadow travels to that person, well that's if I know them or they're from camp.

That started happening about two months ago. Anyway, I didn't shadow travel, I just started walking, first I went to the front gates, and then I walked right past Cerberus. I passed through so many ghosts, some tried grabbing onto me, whispering, 'Save me!'

I kept walking and ended up in the Judgment Pavilion, it's strange really, who could possibly die at camp? Well there are those who went on missions lately, but who? As I got closer to the Judgment Pavilion, all the ghosts forms became clearer, they all stared at me with sad expressions, some whispering, 'I really died?'

I was at the doors and watched all the dead walk in to either go to the fields of Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment. Some get lucky and get offered three more lives, if they're worthy I mean, or they can choose to go to Elysium. Where all heroes and good people go when they die. A paradise.

As I was watching all of them walk in a straight line, I seen a familiar face…Charles Beckendorf, "Aw man…That was you and Percy?" I asked, he looked up, he didn't look sad that he died, nor was he mad, he looked…Kind of happy. "Wyatt, Hey." He said.

"Damn, where's Percy?" I asked.

He smiled brightly, which I thought was impossible in the underworld. "I did what was right and which was all I could do…I think Percy survived, since he's a son of Poseidon, he probably got far away from the blast. Please tell Percy its okay."

I nodded, "Sure, I'll tell him. But what are you going for? Rebirth?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm going to Elysium, I have someone I'm waiting for." He told me and waved, "Take care Wyatt, and thank you…" He said.

I nodded, "No problem, I'll let Percy know what you told me."

After that, I walked back to the river Styx, "I got my mother's blessing…Do I have to jump in again?"

* * *

 **Alright, this is probably it for today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. I'm ready

I guess I just have to find out by using my powers like crazy. Back to camp it is. When I shadow traveled back to camp, I just someone just about walked in front of me, "Holy Poseidon! Wyatt! Come on man." Percy said angrily.

"Yeah, you should really stop doing that." Someone behind me said.

I looked back and found Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin. "Oh hey, Conner, so what's going on?" I asked which was dumb because I know exactly what happened.

Both of them had grim expressions, "The mission was a success, but-

"Beckendorf said it's okay…He's glad that he could do something worthwhile in his last moments." I told Percy.

They both stared at me, "You talked to him?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "I had some business to do in the underworld, while I was there, I felt an explosion and then my body moved and I found him waiting in line. What he did was…honorable, Percy. Don't blame yourself for happened…Trust me I know what that feels like."

I just now realized all the campers were coming to see Percy, "Well, I don't feel like saying all that a second time. So I'll let you guys handle it from here." I said and took a step back while Chiron galloped next to Percy, "Percy!" he said. "Thank the gods. But where . . ."

Annabeth was right behind Chiron, she did not care about how she looked because. She didn't brushed her curly blond hair, and she didn't care what clothes she was wearing—usually the same old orange camp T-shirt and jeans, and once in a while her bronze armor. Her eyes were stormy gray. As usual.

"What happened?" She grabbed Percy's arm. "Is Luke—"

"The ship blew up," He said. "He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where—"

Silena Beauregard pushed through the crowd. Her hair wasn't combed and she wasn't even wearing makeup, which wasn't like her.

"Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around like he might be hiding.

Everyone went quiet, they all realize Percy came back alone. Chiron cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House—"

"No," she muttered. "No. No."

She started to cry, and the rest of us stood around, too stunned to speak. Clarisse from the Ares cabin came forward. She put her arm around Silena. They had one of the strangest friendships ever—a daughter of the war god and a daughter of the love goddess—but ever since Silena had given Clarisse advice last summer about her first boyfriend, Clarisse had decided she was Silena's personal bodyguard.

Clarisse was dressed in her bloodred combat armor, her brown hair tucked into a bandana. She was as big and beefy as a rugby player, with a permanent scowl on her face, but she spoke gently to Silena.

"Come on, girl," she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Everyone turned and wandered off in twos and threes, heading back to the cabins, "Well…That was horrible, don't you think?" I asked Chiron, he turned to me, "I'll speak with you later. But first…Percy. Will you tell us what happened?"

Percy looked like he didn't want to tell them, but he did anyway, probably because he had too. Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters." He glanced at me. I was only gone for one day…Plus, I had to do this.

"Poseidon mentioned another threat," Percy said. "Something even bigger than the Princess Andromeda. I thought it might be that challenge the Titan had mentioned in my dream."

Chiron and Annabeth exchanged looks. "We will discuss that also," Chiron promised.

"One more thing." Percy took a deep breath. "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy."

Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth—all of it. Let's go to the attic."

I've never been to the attic, and I don't plan on ever going up there. The last time I saw the Oracle, all the blood drained from my body, I don't want to feel that ever again. A ladder led up from the top of the staircase, Chiron stopped. "You know where it is," he told Annabeth. "Bring it down, please."

Annabeth nodded. "Come on, Percy."

And then they both went up, I didn't want to be alone with Chiron, because he's going to scold me for leaving camp without permission. I didn't say anything, all he did was leave me there. Strange…He usually says something, I guess this meeting is top priority. Good.

Chiron gathered all the senior counselors, and then we made a circle around the Ping-Pong table down in the rec room. I still don't know why they have their meetings here. For a while now, Clarisse and Lee Fletcher have been arguing about something, I don't pay attention to those kinds of things…Since I have my own problems.

"It's our loot!" he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!"

Around the table, people were trying not to laugh—the Stoll brothers, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter. Even Jake Mason, the hastily appointed new counselor from Hephaestus, managed a faint smile. Only Silena Beauregard didn't pay any attention. She sat beside Clarisse and stared vacantly at the Ping-Pong net. Her eyes were red and puffy. A cup of hot chocolate sat untouched in front of her. It seemed unfair that she had to be here. I couldn't believe Clarisse and Michael standing over her, arguing about something as stupid as loot, when she'd just lost Beckendorf.

Percy was staring at me like, 'Dude, why didn't you step in already?' I just shrugged at him and watched. Percy got tired of it, "STOP IT!" He yelled. "What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse glowered at Percy. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect, coming from you," Michael said.

"The only reason I'm here is to support Silena!" Clarisse shouted. "Otherwise I'd be back in my cabin."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

Pollux cleared his throat. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days."

"It's been wonderful," Travis Stoll said wistfully.

"What issue?" Percy asked.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron shuffled his hooves. "My dear, as I've already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters—"

"Sure," Clarisse snapped. "Always more important matters than what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and light when you need us, and not complain!"

"That would be nice," Connor Stoll muttered.

Clarisse gripped her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D—"

"As you know," Chiron interrupted, his tone slightly angry now, "our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this."

"I see," Clarisse said. "And the senior counselors? Are any of you going to side with me?"

Everyone kept silent they stopped smiling, "Fine." Clarisse turned to Silena. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost . . . Anyway, I apologize. To you. Nobody else."

Silena didn't seem to register her words.

Clarisse threw her knife on the Ping-Pong table. "All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."

The counselors were all too stunned to say anything as Clarisse stormed out of the room. I watched happily, because they're arguing like little kids.

Finally Michael Yew said, "Good riddance."

"Are you kidding?" Katie Gardner protested. "This is a disaster!"

"She can't be serious," Travis said. "Can she?"

Chiron sighed. "Her pride has been wounded. She'll calm down eventually." But he didn't sound convinced.

I wanted to ask what the heck Clarisse was so mad about, but I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed the words I'll tell you later.

"Now," Chiron continued, "if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy—the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth handed Percy the parchment. He uncurled the paper, trying not to rip it, and began to read:

"A half-blood of the eldest dogs . . ."

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "That's gods. Not dogs."

"Oh, right," Percy said. "A half-blood of the eldest gods . . . shall reach sixteen against all odds . . ."

Percy hesitated, staring at the next lines.

But he continued, "And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

Percy nodded and read the last lines.

"A single choice shall. . . shall end his days. Olympus to per—pursue—"

"Preserve," Annabeth said gently. "It means to save."

"I know what it means," Percy grumbled. "Olympus to preserve or raze."

The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not raise," Silena said. Her voice was hollow, but I was startled to hear her speak at all. "R-a-z-e means destroy."

"Obliterate," Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Got it." Percy said. "Thanks."

Everybody was looking at Percy—with concern, or pity, or maybe a little fear.

Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders—"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" He said. "Yeah, I get it."

Chiron gazed at Percy sadly. The guy was three thousand years old. He'd seen hundreds of heroes die. He might not like it, but he was used to it. He probably knew better than to try to reassure him.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure," Percy said. "A single choice shall end his days. That has tons of meanings, right-

He stopped and glanced at me. He knows this as much as I do, someone will die and whatever choice we make will either save the world from chaos or destroy it.

"Maybe we can stop it," Jake Mason offered. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?"

I hadn't thought about that, but it didn't matter if the cursed blade was Percy's sword or Kronos's scythe. Either way, I doubted we could stop the prophecy.

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron said. "He needs time—"

"No." Percy folded up the prophecy and shoved it into his pocket. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"

Annabeth's hands were shaking a little. She wouldn't meet his eyes. I get that she's scared, since their relationship has been…off ever since last year, when Luke…Gave up his body to Kronos.

"Let's move on," Percy said. "We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

And then Percy told everyone what happened on the Princess Andromeda.

Silena started to cry again, and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke—like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well."

Instantly everyone looked at me. Bad, bad idea everyone.

"Do you seriously want me to get mad?" I warned them. They looked away, "Um, I mean, it could be anybody." Connor said quickly.

"Yes." Katie Gardner frowned at the Stoll brothers. She'd disliked them ever since they'd decorated the grass roof of the Demeter cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies. "Like one of Luke's siblings."

Travis and Connor both started arguing with her.

"Stop!" Silena banged the table so hard her hot chocolate spilled. "Charlie's dead and . . . and you're all arguing like little kids!" She put her head down and began to sob.

Hot chocolate trickled off the Ping-Pong table. Everybody looked ashamed.

"She's right," Pollux said at last. "Accusing each other doesn't help. We need to keep our eyes open for a silver necklace with a scythe charm. If Kronos had one, the spy probably does too."

Michael Yew grunted. "We need to find this spy before we plan our next operation. Blowing up the Princess Andromeda won't stop Kronos forever."

"No indeed," Chiron said. "In fact his next assault is already on the way."

Percy scowled. "You mean the 'bigger threat' Poseidon mentioned?"

He and Annabeth looked at each other like, it's time.

"Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You needed a break with your . . . mortal friends."

Annabeth blushed. I guess she knew he was hanging out with that Rachel girl.

"Tell me what's happened," Percy said.

Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where we usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma out of his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

The mist shimmered. I saw the familiar image of a smoldering volcano—Mount St. Helens. As I watched, the side of the mountain exploded. Fire, ash, and lava rolled out. A newscaster's voice was saying "—even larger than last year's eruption, and geologists warn that the mountain may not be done."

I knew all about last year's eruption. Percy caused it. But this explosion was much worse. The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from a manhole. I Knew exactly what that was, Typhon.

The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as if he were laughing.

"It's him," Percy said. "Typhon."

He simply nodded. "The most horrible monster of all, the biggest single threat the gods ever faced. He has been freed from under the mountain at last. But this scene is from two days ago. Here is what is happening today."

Chiron waved his hand and the image changed. I saw a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lightning flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path—ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around like Matchbox toys.

"Monumental floods," an announcer was saying. "Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction." The cameras zoomed in on a column of storm bearing down on some Midwest City. I couldn't tell which one. Inside the storm I could see Typhon's—just small glimpses of his true form: a smoky arm, a dark clawed hand the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. I saw flashes of light, and I realized the giant was trying to swat them. I squinted and thought I saw a golden chariot flying into the blackness. Then some kind of huge bird—a monstrous owl—dived in to attack the giant.

"Are those . . . the gods?" Percy said.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward—toward New York. Toward Olympus."

"How long until he gets here?" Percy asked Chiron, "He won't get there…Because I'll stop him." I told everyone. No one said a word. "I'm ready to fight him."

"Oh really?" Chiron asked. I nodded, and opened my palm and summoned a fire ball. I let it float there, and then I split it up into five tiny fireballs. They floated in a circle in my hand, and then I extinguished them. "I know I can do this. It's now or never." I said and got ready to leave. "Wyatt!" Annabeth said.

I turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"Be careful…" She said. That was strange, "Uh, sure. I'll be careful." I feel good. I can do this. There is nothing that can stop me. Nothing to distract me.

I focused on a certain goddess, Artemis. I readied myself and shadow traveled. I thought I would be in the air, but I was on the ground, and in front of me was Artemis, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Dionysus. "Uh…What are you guys doing down here? When all the other gods are up there fighting a monster?" I asked them impatiently.

Ares glowered at me, "Quiet Punk."

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Artemis demanded.

I took a deep breath, "I'm here to fight Typhon, I'm ready."

Ares burst out laughing, "Yeah right, kid! You couldn't even last ten seconds against that!"

Apollo glanced over to me, "Are you suggesting that we're weak?"

"Yes." I said without hesitating, but then I remembered Artemis was here, "Except you, m'lady." I added quickly.

The gods stood and looked at me angrily, "You can't hurt me, even if you tired you couldn't land one hit on me, I'm sorry for saying this, but I have to, Olympus is going to be destroyed by Kronos, I can handle Typhon. You have to save your home."

Ares snorted, "just land one hit? Too easy kid."

"No one but Typhon can hurt me, I am the god of mortals, this is what I was born to do." I told Ares, I sounded so confident that Ares hesitated to say something back, "J-Just because you took a dip in the River Styx, doesn't mean you're stronger than us gods." He scowled.

I sighed and walked up to him, he didn't move, I was right in front of him and then I walked right past him. Actually right through him. He looked back with a stunned expression, "What the-

"How did you do that?" Apollo asked with wide eyes.

I smiled, "Only I can do this, and this took me all year to master, thanks to Artemis and Chiron and Annabeth, I can now control my powers."

Artemis barely looked at me, "Even if you're stronger than before, what makes you think that you can take Typhon on alone? It took all of the gods and goddess to take him down before." She said.

I sighed, "Because I have all of your powers, every god and goddess is with me already. I can do this Artemis, trust me."

* * *

 **Ayee, this is a long chapter, and I might actually just make this twelve or ten chapters, still not sure.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Be careful

"You've gotta be kidding me, are you seriously going to listen to someone who just called you weak?" Ares growled.

"Exactly my thoughts. Now Artemis, you think sending a mortal to do a gods job is the way to go?" Dionysus said, although he sounded a bit bored.

"Dionysus I actually think you'd rather have me step in, then having to deal with Typhon yourself." I said.

He raised his eye brow, "So we're weaker than you?"

"As I said before, yes. Yes you're weaker than me." I said bluntly.

"Uh Wyatt, I think you should stop saying that, seeing as my father is right here and pretty much all the others." Apollo warned me, I turned, he was telling the truth, "Lord Zeus, I stand by what I say, at this rate, Typhon will reach Olympus, but if I fight him, he won't. Plus Kronos might actually take down your home, so I suggest you go back and protect your seats of power."

Zeus looked like he was going to blow a fuse, but thank the gods, Athena is reasonable. "Father, he is right. Although it hurts to admit that, but if he can handle Typhon, then we can easily take out Kronos and his army. Think of him as a distraction, he slows Typhon down for us, and then we take out Kronos and come back later for Typhon, easy."

A distraction huh? I guess I should have seen that coming, since even Athena doesn't like being called 'weak' at least she got Zeus to agree, he likes the idea of me being a 'distraction' but that doesn't matter, because when they come back to finish off Typhon, he won't be here, nor will I.

"Fine. Let this little mortal handle him." Zeus grumbled, "But first...I want to see what he can do before we leave."

I sighed, "I thought so..." I looked at each of them, nine gods in total, that shouldn't be hard, once I just see who I want to shadow travel with, I can shadow travel without them grabbing onto me. I shadow traveled us about two hundred feet away from Typhon, "You already running away? hahahah!" Ares roared.

I smiled smugly and summoned a back fire ball, I waited about three seconds putting a little bit power into it and then adding more, it's not enough to kill him, or leave a scratch, but it'll get his attention.

When I fired, all I heard was the sound of a silencer on a sniper, the black fire ball was in my hand and then the next it was gone, everyone looked at Typhon, he was making his way towards us, Ares looked unimpressed "Great, so what's supposed to-

He was cut short when a massive explosion went off, I think I should have took us further away. I stood my ground, Zeus did the same, but his expression was...I'm not sure with how he looks, but when it comes to seeing everyone expressions I don't need to look at their faces, I need to look at their eyes.

Zeus was stunned, and he was also surprised. Ares was too busying laughing when the explosion went off, and because of that, he fell on his butt. Artemis was amazed, as always.

Athena nodded in approval while her hair flew all over the place. The others...Well, they're more or less shocked, scared, amazed, confused and most importantly, they shouldn't have doubted me.

Typhon took a step back, but the mist made it hard to tell if he was mad or not, Typhon roared and then everything in front of us disappeared, just flat land, oh he's mad alright. "Well. Looks like I'm going to have my hands full. Everyone, protect your home, I've got this." I said confidently.

Artemis put her hand on my shoulder, "Wyatt...That was amazing, but that barely left a scratch on Typhon, I hope you have something stronger then that attack."

I smiled, "I have a lot more power than you think, I'm the god of mortals after all." I grinned widely at her.

She slowly started to smile, she believes in me. "I'll be okay, m'lady. I will win, you can count on that." I told her.

Everyone said their goodbyes, Ares didn't want to leave, since this a battle no one would want to miss. "Ah come on! I want to see who will win! The father of all monsters versus the god of mortals! A battle that will decide the fate of the world! I do not want to miss that."

"Come on Apollo, he doesn't need a distraction." Artemis said and got ready to leave. "Wait, what? How will I distraction him? Take Ares with you, not me!" Apollo whined.

"Enough! Return to Olympus!" Zeus shouted.

Even Ares knows not to disobey Zeus. Ares grumbled something but eventually left. Almost all of them left, except for Artemis.

"Did you want to say something to me? Maybe give me some luck?" I asked, Artemis sighed, "Luck? I'd say you have enough of that already, since you managed to make Typhon take a whole step back and piss him off. But adding more luck wouldn't hurt." She told me and leaned toward me, "Come here." She said.

I walked towards her without knowing what she was going to do. "What are yo-

I stopped short because she planted a little kiss on my cheek. I swear...She is full of mysteries to me, I hope I get to unlock those mysteries someday. "Heh...Thanks...But I think that'll just distract me, well not as much as a rea-

Again she shut me up, but this time she kissed me on the lips, she pulled me closer, I hugged her, I could feel her shaking. "Please, Wyatt...Be careful..."

I was too stunned to talk, but I hugged her a little longer, wishing I could tell her I won't leave again. But this battle...No one can tell what the outcome will be.

* * *

 **I might have another chapter up today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. And so it begins

I held her hand as we stood there for a few minutes, I almost forgot about Typhon, he got kind of close. I took Artemis to the sky. He tried reaching for us, "Nope!" I yelled as we passed him.

I took us out of reach, "Okay Artemis, it's time to go."

She nodded reluctantly, but she left. Now it's just me and Typhon. A battle that'll either destroy this world, or save it. I looked down at Typhon and summoned my bow, "This should annoy him." I said before letting go of my first arrow that soon turned into a hundred silver arrows.

I heard a series of thwacking sounds, I got his attention once again, "Come on ugly!" I taunted him. He tried reaching for me again but he missed. "Too slow! Ya fat cow!" I yelled and lowered myself in front of him. We stared at each other.

Typhon took one huge step which closed up some good space between us. For such a huge creature, he moves fast. He swung his hand at me, swatting me like I was a bug. I flew straight to the ground. I think I was sent about three hundred feet in the ground.

I set myself on fire and flew upwards, hitting Typhon right under his chin, not going to lie, that felt awesome!

Typhon staggered backwards a bit, but he regained his balance and roared at me, I lifted up my arms to cover my eyes so his spit doesn't get in them. I threw a lightning bolt at his head, all the smoke around his body cleared for a second and I caught a glimpse of his true form. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last.

"Gross, how can the gods stand looking at him? Whatever, just focus on the fight." I told myself. Typhon was getting ready to attack again, but this time he won't hit me. Typhon brought his arm high up in the sky and then he brought down with pretty good speed. I turned my body into darkness and then his arm passed right through me, I flew straight through him and ended up behind him. I descended to the ground and shot some fire balls at his feet, he fell to his knees and tried to turn and swat me away.

I'm too fast for him, if I see someone's speed for the first time, I can instantly counter their speed by increasing my own. Typhon did the same thing as last time, he roared but this one was different, I was blown back about five hundred feet. I regained my balance, Typhon didn't move an inch. He knows he can't get any further unless he pays attention to me, once he does then he can advance to New York…Probably. Or he can ignored me all together, which is fine by me.

Since that just makes everything better for me. I mean Typhon has strength, plus his huge humanoid body, and that is all he has, I hope.

Well since we're both doing nothing, I may as well just do it. I concentrated quite a bit of power into my palm, and then I summoned a black fire ball. I summoned another fireball in my other hand but this one was to blind him. A blazing white fireball.

They were both the size of my hand and then they grew, now they were the size of my head, and so on. I held up my hands, one pure black fireball that can destroy two cities, while the other can blind you forever. "Let's see just how strong you are!" I shouted and threw them at Typhon.

Typhon held up his hands to cover his eyes, I couldn't see exactly what happened, but once it was done, in front of me was Typhon on his back in a crater so big that it looked like I just took out half of this land. He slowly got up. Man…That took a lot out of me.

When Typhon got to his feet, he spoke in my mind, "Terrifying, I love it! You make Zeus look like a kid. Those puny gods can wait for their deaths. You possess great power, why use it in a losing war?" He asked me.

I was honestly stunned, I thought he couldn't talk. But I forgot he's a monster too.

"I'm surprised you didn't cower in fear yet. Actually…It's even more surprising that you're still a kid." Typhon said. "Amusing…"

I snapped out of it, "S-So what if I'm still a kid? That just makes worse for you if you get defeated by me. Typhon, the father of all monsters, beaten by a kid. I like the way that sounds, oh yeah."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. So much power

Typhon answered me with a swing, which missed me. I haven't even used all my powers yet, I think I can actually beat him and not die. "Typhon! No matter what you do, you will never get to New York!" I shouted to him. I summoned the winds and pushed forward, all of it hitting Typhon, just barely slowing him down. I used more and more, soon I had a wall of wind blowing against, I got an idea.

I added fire to it, and then there was the biggest wall of fire in the world in front of me. Typhon started to slow down, and then he started to roar, "Annoying little brat!"

I added some lightning to the wall of fire, it crackled and then it hit Typhon, there was a bright white flash. Which almost blinded me, I averted my eyes. When I checked to see if Typhon was effected I was met by a fist that hit me with so much force I swear it sent me right past New York. I don't know how far I was, but I thought I would never stop. I shadow traveled back to Typhon he made it about fifty miles from away from where we were before.

"You can't get rid of me that easy!" I shouted and threw a lightning bolt at his back and then I went flying right past him. For this whole day, we've been exchanging punches. Well by my punches I mean my powers. Anyway the whole day went by in a flash, "Give it up kid, you'll never stop me." Typhon said confidently.

I smirked, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. No one can stop me either, I'm unkillable." I told him and charged him. The fight was something alright, but being small is kind of gives me an advantage and a disadvantage. I mean I can dodge his attacks, but I can barely do any damage.

Anyway, it was now night time. The time of day where my power is strongest, and the same goes for Typhon. That doesn't matter, since he can't shadow travel. I took a deep breath and concentrated all my power into one single attack, I want to see how much damage I can do to him at night, plus I just want to see if I can do anything at all.

I stood about seven hundred feet away from Typhon, all my power was rushing to the palms of my hands, in one hand a bright orb appeared and in the other, a dark orb appeared. They slowly started to grow, after about ten seconds, they were about as big as a truck, and then they started to merge together. The power of the light and the power of the dark combined. How much damage will I do? Or will I just obliterate him on the spot? So power…It truly is terrifying.

Almost all my power is gone and put into this one giant attack. I still have a week, if this fails. I let it go and then I shadow traveled about three miles away. I watched the bright ball move towards Typhon. "Impressive." Someone said behind me.

I got startled and tried to blast whoever it was. Just before I did fire away, I stopped, because a massive explosion went off. Typhon screamed in agony, his roar shook the world or it might have been my attack, probably both. I turned to see who was behind me. The person I saw made my vision blurry, "Who…?" I staggered forward. That was all my power I released, so of course I get super tired.

I fell to my knees, "Next time, take it easy." The stranger said before I passed out. I didn't have any dreams…Thank the gods, because I'm in a weak state right now, Kronos could have invaded my mind and made me fight against everyone.

When I woke up, Artemis and Ares was looking in the direction of Typhon. "Is he still down for the count?" I croaked.

Artemis turned and quickly came to my side, "Wyatt! W-What happened?" She asked worriedly. Ares glanced over to us, "I wish I could have seen what you did." He chuckled evilly.

I slowly got up and my eyes went wide, I did this? In front of me was the biggest hole I've ever seen, actually it was more like crater and at the very bottom was Typhon, and he wasn't moving. Did I do it? No…I couldn't have. I looked at my hands. No way…

The power I possess is amazing…But also frightening. I looked at Typhon again he was still not moving, "Let's check it out." I told them.

* * *

 **This is probably all for today, Wyatt is incredible, no?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. It'll be faster this way

I flew all of us to the bottom, where Typhon laid as still as a statue. "So, how long were we out?" I asked. Artemis sighed, "Four days." She told me.

My mouth hung open, "Four days…?" I'm glad they came to help. If not, then someone would have messed with my body. "Wait…" I said and turned to Ares and Artemis, "Why are you two here?"

Ares snorted, "Zeus noticed Typhon had gone quiet, so he sent us. What a waste of time, since you alre-

Typhon moved in his sleep. "Never mind, never mind." Ares chuckled evilly and clapped his hands together, "So I get to have some fun after all?"

"He's going to wake up soon, you two should leave. I want to do this on my own." I said to them, but I sounded really tired. "Selfish much?" Ares grumbled. I don't really need their help…But is that what I'm doing? Being selfish? I'm not sure what to do…

"Artemis…? What do you want to do?" I asked.

Artemis looked at Typhon and then back at me, "You can clearly handle him yourself, but don't you want to get this over with faster?"

I thought about this, making this go faster would help a lot, but he hasn't gotten very far since I started fighting him, if I let them help, will Typhon get further? I sighed, "At least this will give me time to rest."

Ares grinned like a mad man, "Here we go! Time to start some havoc!" This idiot just woke Typhon up. He swung lazily at us, I turned me and Artemis into shadows, I tried to do it to Ares too, but Typhon kind of swung a little too fast. Once his arm went right through us I took us out of reach. Typhon slowly got up, "Ugh…" He groaned.

I looked around for Ares, he landed on the edge on the crater, he was looking down angry at us, "What about me!?" He shouted, I shrugged, "I'm sorry, but you were too far from me, plus he wouldn't have hit you if you just kept quiet!"

Ares said something. Good thing we're too far to hear him. I gave Ares the ability to fly, this should be fun…I have to concentrate on them in order to keep them in the air. I can't use too much power…Since I used almost all of it four days ago. I looked at the crater I created, man every time I see that, I realize just how powerful I am.

Typhon just doesn't stand a chance, plus I'm still growing, there is more to learn. "You two attack, I still need to gather my power." I said and lowered myself to the ground, by the time they got to Typhon, he was already on his feet, heading towards New York again, did he forget about me? Is he insulting me?

He got over the edge and started walking, doesn't he realize that the gods can stop him now? I mean I'm still here, Artemis and Ares started to attack Typhon, that's really not going to do anything…But at least he'll be distracted. Typhon has slowed down a bit, the whole day I stayed at a safe distance and fired a fireball at Typhon once and a while. As the sun was setting, Artemis unleashed a barrage of silver arrows at Typhon's head, Ares just kept slicing Typhon over and over like psychopath.

I can feel my power, it's almost full. Artemis and Ares aren't the best combo, but they get the job done. When Typhon focuses on one, the other will just keep attacking until he focuses on that person. It was night time now. How many more days do we have? It's been five days. August the sixteenth today. Well it doesn't matter how much time we have, we'll win either way.

The night sky slowly lit up, it was now sunrise. Another day to kill a giant monster, or god? I forgot. Anyway, my power is full, so I joined Artemis and Ares. "You guys ready to witness something awesome?" I chuckled. Artemis flew to my side so did Ares, "Something even better then you last attack? Sign me up!" Ares yelled.

Artemis nodded in agreement, I smiled, "Let's do this."

* * *

 **A short chapter to hurry this up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. How am I going to do this?

While I was watching Artemis and Ares fight Typhon, I got an idea, I flew up and summoned a black fire ball and willed the fireball to stay in the air about two hundred feet to my right and then I summoned another and id the same thing, but this time to my left, I did it until there was about twenty huge black fireballs floating above Typhon, "Just how much can you take before you fall!?" I shouted down to Typhon.

He looked up at me and noticed all my fireballs. "No…" He said, "I will not die!" He bellowed.

I fired everything and grab Artemis and Ares and wrapped us in a ball of darkness, nothing can get in here. They stared down at Typhon in silence, the explosion went off, I couldn't hear it, but I could fell the wind pushing against the ball trying to blow us away, or it was trying to get inside.

We waited about thirty seconds for the some to clear. "Did that do it…?" Ares said quietly, I shook my head, "He's really stubborn. He has his heart set on taking down Olympus."

When the smoke cleared Typhon was still walking, "Not even a scratch, and he's not even slowing down. Can we really stop him?" Artemis asked worriedly. I nodded confidently, "Yes, Typhon will fall before me, I know he will."

I unleashed my little bubble and thought of what I should do next. "Hey Artemis…" I looked over to her. "Yeah?" She said.

"I have an idea, but I need your help." I told her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well it involves combining our power, but there's a catch…" I said, Artemis frowned, "What is it?"

I waved her over and whispered, "I'm going to have to hold your hand…I'll just transfer some power over to you." I told her and took a step back, she looked at me funny, "Isn't there a better way to transfer your power to me?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, this is going to be the first time I've ever done this. So if you don't mind..." I reached for her hand, once we were connected in some way, I closed my eyes and felt power flowing through my body, I directed it to my hands and then I imagined it going into Artemis, "Whoa...What is that?" She asked warily.

I didn't say anything, I don't want to mess this up, and I need to give her some of my powers over fire. This is taking longer than expected. But then again it is my first time doing this. Once I was done, Artemis was looking at her hands, "Something...Feels different, what did you do?"

I smiled, "I gave you the power to summon fire, temporarily of course. You just shoot your arrows and then set them on fire, and I'll do the same."

"Wait what!? Why don't I get anything?" Ares said.

Maybe because there is nothing I can give you at the moment...But he's going to keep bugging me until I give him something, what would the god of war like? Zeus's power to throw lightning bolts and create lightning storms? I guess he would actually like that, or he would love that. Alright then, let's see what he does. "Fine, I have something for you." I told him.

He smiled widely, "Time for an upgrade."

"Uh guys, we should hurry it up, Typhon is getting pretty far away." Artemis warned us.

"Artemis we'll meet you there, this'll just take a second." I told her.

She nodded and flew in Typhon's direction. Once she was gone I said, "I'm going to experiment on you with my powers. But don't freak out if I mess up or anything, it won't hurt you." I warned him.

All he did was laugh like this was a game, "Give me all you've got kid."

I smiled, "upgrade time it is. Stay still."

He nodded, I lifted both my hands up and tried transferring my powers over to him, but I was going to add more than Zeus's powers. I'm going to give him some of the powers I discovered that only I can use, and Hephaestus's power as well, so he can light his sword on fire and do more damage than he's been doing this entire time.

I thought it didn't work, but then Ares grabbed out his sword and set in flames, "Awesome…" He gazed at his sword and then he looked at me, "Never repeat these words to anyone, I am sorry for underestimating you when we first met. You're truly amazing, I see why Artemis has taken an interests in you."

Whoa what? Ares apologized? And he complemented me? Who is this guy? "Are you really Ares?" I asked jokingly, "Yeah, yeah. Be grateful I said that Wyatt. Because I'll never say it again." Ares said and headed towards Typhon. That is the first time he called me 'Wyatt' instead of 'kid' I guess he really thinks I'm awesome.

Heh, who wouldn't think I'm awesome? Anyway, Ares went into battle with Artemis, with everything I've given them, they're doing fine on their own right now. Typhon can't hit them, because they're too fast for him. Artemis's arrows was a mixture of silver and red and yellow. Like Apollo and Artemis were one being. From their point of view, I'm probably the most amazing and frightening demi-god they've ever met.

Artemis fired, to me what looked like a thousand arrows, at Typhon slowly the sunlight disappeared, leaving Typhon in the dark with a thousand arrows flying towards him. Ares was right below Typhon, He sliced Typhon behind the knees and then Typhon fell. He roared angrily and swatted Ares so hard he broke through an entire mountain. Hopefully he'll be alright to fight again. Artemis flew towards me, "We need more power Wyatt." She told me. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you for now, I need to rest a little bit longer."

I just now realized that Artemis's arrows haven't hit Typhon yet, "How are you doing that?" I asked.

She looked up, "I don't know, it's your powers." She smirked at me.

That's strange, I never gave her any other power besides Hephaestus's power. I can't wonder about that right now, "Artemis go check if Ares can still fight."

Artemis nodded and went off in Ares's direction, hopefully she can find him. I turned and found Typhon walking away from us. I thought he wanted to kill me? Heh, I guess he has a really small brain.

I decided to try and get his attention again, that's easy to do. I went through his head and flew right in front of him. Seeing his ugly face will give me nightmares for months. "Gods you're ugly." I told him and blasted his face. Typhon tried to swat me, but he ended up just hitting his own head. I laughed and threw a lightning bolt at his face and flew away.

Can we keep this up for three days? Of course we can! I already set him back five days, it would take him a week to get to New York, but since we're still here, it'll take him a long, long time. After five hours of fighting alone, Artemis came back with Ares, who was pretty banged up, "Whoa, I think I can heal that." I told him.

Artemis was helping him stand, "G-Great..." He grumbled.

I placed my hand over his heart and felt energy flow out of me. I closed my eyes and concentrated so this will go faster. This went on for about two seconds, "Amazing..." Artemis said in awe.

I smiled, "I know I am."

The sun was setting, "Alright, we got a lot of time, since I delayed Typhon so much it would take him an entire week to get to New York. So what should we do? Go join Percy and the others?" I asked Artemis and Ares.

Ares didn't even hesitate, "I want to stay, and I've got a score to settle." He growled.

Artemis sighed, "Why not just put him back to sleep?"

I don't know…I'd have to use a lot of my power like last time plus it is now August seventeenth, I don't think we actually have a lot of time, so putting him back to sleep without putting myself to sleep is going to be a problem. "Yeah let's stay, but I can't put him to sleep by myself. And it might take this whole day to do it. You two up for it?" I asked them.

They both nodded confidently, "Of course."

I smiled, I can't believe I have gods as friends. Although Ares might not be my friend, but I consider him a friend…Kind of. And Artemis is more of a…Really good friend? No…Uh…This is awkward, I don't know if she's my friend or if she's someone special…Wait never mind she's someone special, since I've spent a lot of time with her. Which is probably why I want to fight alongside her.

Anyway right now we have to keep fighting Typhon which should be a whole lot of fun, yeah. Totally. So I guess for now…I'll just take him down, and let Artemis and Ares attack him while he gets up. I took a deep breath, what should I use? Why not Dionysus's power? I've never actually used it, so I guess now would be a good time to use it.

Alright Dionysus is the god of wine, his power allows him to control grape vines and…I forget. So I guess I could try and use it, but how would I do that? Just think about grape vines? What do those even look like? Ah who cares, it'll happen just like how all my other powers do. Alright, vines are like strings, so think of those coming out of the ground, a whole bunch of them.

I looked under Typhon and raised four of my fingers, and sure enough, four huge vines sprouted out of the ground by his feet, two on the right sides of his feet and two on the left sides. I closed my hand in a fist and then they started to wrap around his ankles, I strained when Typhon took another step, holy crap, trying to keep him in one place with these vines is hard, I didn't know this required my physical strength too.

I willed more to grow, there was now ten huge vines wrapping around his legs, I still had trouble keeping him at bay, "Ar-Ares, and Artemis! Do what you can I won't be able to hold him for long!" I strained. They quickly flew towards Typhon, Typhon was reaching for the vines, Ares and Artemis tried to get his attention but they were too slow, Typhon ripped the grape vines off his legs without effort.

Damn that was hard to do, trying to hold him at bay by myself. I wonder how the gods managed to trap him last time. I can't do it their way, because Typhon will for sure knows something looks familiar if I do it their way, so that means I have to do it my way, which is going to be hard.

* * *

 **The next sunrise is the end for one of them or both.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. The final battle has begun

It is now afternoon, And Typhon is still marching on, I've slowed him down a little bit, but it's not enough to put him to sleep. I actually might be the one to go to sleep first. Since I'm using a lot of power, and not resting, although it's only been five hours of me just fighting. But still, I need to rest because my powers drain me more than anything in the world.

For the next eighteen hours, I'm going to be fighting Typhon non-stop. I won't die from this, but it'll put me to sleep for maybe a couple of months, maybe more.

The first four hours, Artemis and I combined our attacks, she would keep firing her arrows at his head while I kept him distracted, her accuracy is as perfect as ever. Ares would swoop in from time to time, with every cut he's landed on Typhon, Ares has grown stronger. But he has also lost speed, he's too heavy, I don't know much about his powers, but whenever he hits something, he gains more strength and for some reason he also gains weight…I think, I only think that because he slows down a lot. I mean he moves like a rock.

Anyway that's what was going on in the first four hours, but we were growing tired by the hour, hopefully Typhon is tired too.

Another four hours and we were facing Typhon, head on so he doesn't get any further, "Move it weakling!" Typhon bellowed.

I was breathing a little fast, "This is where you'll fall! You won't get past us!" I shouted back, Ares laughed hysterically which made me worry a little bit to be honest, "you count on that! Hahahaha! Typhon! You will never wake after we're done with you!"

Artemis groaned, "Calm down."

I smiled, "I like the enthusiasm. But she's right Ares, dial it down a bit."

Ares grumbled something and shut up, thank goodness. Typhon just laughed at out threat and advanced, "It's your funeral." I said and summoned some fire and split it into at least a thousand tiny black fire balls, they may be small, but each one packs a punch. I let them go and went in with them.

Once all the fire balls hit Typhon Artemis and Ares followed me into battle. This went on for six hours, Typhon could not get past us, "Enough!" He shouted which felt like he made the world just shake. I covered my ears but I also put shadows around me so he couldn't hit me, but I forgot to do that to the others and they were sent straight to the ground. Each one made a new lake Artemis was below us, but Ares was sent flying far away again.

"Artemis!" I shouted and tried to help, but then that would mean I'm turning my back on Typhon. I don't care! "I'm coming!" I fly towards her.

When I got to the bottom of the new lake, Artemis had her eyes closed. "Oh no...Artemis, wake up." I said gently and carried her out of the water. She stirred her sleep, "I believe in you…"

I have to get her somewhere safe, so she can recover, I can't heal her because I'm almost out of power. And energy. I looked down at Artemis's face, dust was in her hair while dirt was on her cheeks, but then she grew darker, I realized what was happening. Typhon was going to step on us. I didn't dare turn my head, I just shadow traveled us away from Typhon.

He is so powerful, I can't even leave a scratch on him, but neither can he. We're equals right now…but I just ran away…So maybe we're aren't. I looked ahead and saw Typhon marching forward, he seemed to be laughing, like he just won. "I don't think so." I said angrily and shadow traveled to him.

When I was in front of him again, he said, "What a nuisance. Why don't you die just like the gods?"

"I will never die!" I shouted and set myself on fire and added some lightning, "This is the final battle Typhon! You better be ready!" The fire increased as I started to move forward. Typhon's face showed and I was horrified, I almost turned and ran, but I willed myself to stay, "Amusing! I shall take you up on that challenge!" He gave me a crooked smiled that made me nervous.

I advanced slowly and the intensity of the flames grew more every time I moved, the lightning started crackling around me more and more, and at the tips of my fingers small blades of fire erupted, and then the winds picked up. "Are you ready?" I asked, I feel so much power flowing out of me, "You will not survive this, you know that, right?" Typhon told me, I smiled and said. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **I got excited and decided to add two more chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. one hour to sunrise

The flames increased when Typhon and I collided, The flames wouldn't go out, they actually intensified every time I moved, by now I'm like a miniature sun. I'm glad I can control the winds, but the strange thing is, my flames don't go out when I'm using the winds to pick up my speed.

Half an hour passed and me and Typhon were still fighting, I was throwing fireballs and charging in to give him a good cut, it was actually working, he not has little cuts over his body, the golden blood of the gods flowed out of his wounds.

I haven't been hurt, but I'm really tired, I've been fighting for so long without resting, and using my powers is making this worse. But this will all be worth it, because Typhon will be gone forever, he will no longer be able to roam the Earth. Every time Typhon tried to hit me, his entire hand would go through me.

Sometimes he would get lucky and he would hit me and makes me go through the ground. But since it's getting dark I won't have to worry about him hitting me, because there will be shadows all around me, because of that, I won't have to use as much power as before. I looked at my hands they would disappear for a second and then reappear. My whole body was doing that, but the flames around me stayed in place, interesting…I got an idea. "Hey, let's see if you can hit me again." I smiled smugly and went invisible, just as I thought the flames didn't go invisible, but I could move around without the flames following me.

"Bah! You that scared that you need to hide!?" He shouted and hit my flames. As soon as his hand connected with my flames a huge explosion went off and he went flying back. He landed on his back, he roared with angry, "I will kill you!"

When I became visible again, my flames started up again, but they weren't as intense as last time. I guess I have to build that up again. Another hour has passed and the landscape just keeps changing as we fought, actually the land is a lot more…Flat then I remember, plus the ground had holes. And there were no more trees around us. Just dirt and flat land. If this doesn't end soon the world might be in trouble, another half an hour passed and now six hours remained, it is almost sunrise.

In just an hour of us fighting, Typhon started to slow down, and so did I. But I learned something new, my fire, I can increase how large I want it to be. Me and Typhon have been throwing punches left and right, he was now able to hit me, because I used my fire and created a huge body for myself. I was as tall as Typhon, but I wasn't as humanoid looking as him, who wants to look like that? Not me.

The cool thing about being this huge with a lot of powers is that it makes everything just as huge as I am. Except the damage of course, it's still the same when I'm normal size. Anyway there was now four hours remaining, "Just give up already…" Typhon said to me, I was breathing hard, "N-Never…"

We were both tired alright, but we both can't knock each other out because of how long we've been fighting and all the power we've been using. Well I'm more tired than he is, because I have so much more power than him. Power that will put me to sleep for a long time, hopefully not too long. I made a last charge attempt at Typhon, he prepared himself and grabbed onto me and tried to throw me away. I held my ground, "It's not going to be easy to get rid of me you should know that by now!" I yelled.

Typhon struggled to get me off him, and shadow traveled behind him and he lost his balance, I quickly stabbed him in the back, "Arrrgg!" He screamed in pain.

He turned and hit me right in the chest, where my body was. I staggered back a few steps, "Is that all you got…?"

I stood straight and looked Typhon right in his eyes, he was like my father, when you look deep into his eyes, you can see nightmares, people dying, people being tortured for eternity. I held his gaze and charged again, the sky was now a light purple. We don't have much time, soon one of us will not be here.

I think we have maybe an hour to this.

* * *

 **Hopefully this will be the end.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. The one I least expected to save

The sky was getting brighter by the minute, so I decided to speed things up, I increased the intensity of the flames, Typhon held up his arms, "Stop that!" he bellowed. I smirked and kept increasing it as much as I can, which wasn't much, it would seem I'm out of power, well, almost at least.

I lifted up my arm and brought it down as hard as I could, Typhon stop it with both of his hands, "Nice try." He said like he just won, again. "I could say the same to you." I had my other hand ready to stab him right in the stomach. His eyes grew wide.

I laughed and shadow traveled about two thousand feet right above Typhon, I turned off my flames and concentrated all my power to my left hand, a bright blazing blade appeared on my left hand. The flames was getting more intense as I freefell down back to Earth. I used the winds to pick up my speed, the clouds ripped apart when I got closer to Typhon, he was a thousand feet below me now, if this doesn't kill him, nothing will.

Even with the curse of Achilles I could feel how hot my left arm was, like lava, but add a thousand more degrees to it. Maybe even more, but because of all my other powers, my arm kept healing, but my palm was hurting for some reason. Five hundred feet and Typhon looked up to see me flying with amazing speed. With the winds, I can move at the speed of sound.

Three hundred feet, two hundred and one hundred feet. Typhon was too big to move so he tried to time it right and grab me in mid-air, he was a split second too late.

Above me was an ocean of golden blood, he first fell to his knees and then he fell right on his stomach. He wasn't moving.

I took a deep breath and stomped my foot on the ground and then I extended my arms and from left and right I moved my arms like I was splitting open the sea. But instead the ground opened up, a huge crack in the Earth opened up and shallowed Typhon. "You will never set your feet on Earth ever again. You will spend eternity with Tartarus!"

I watched Typhon fall into darkness, "I won…" I said and almost fell forward, I can rest easy now, I can leave everyone alone, and they don't need me now. I can spend all my time with Artemis and the hunters…Can I? The sun rose and then a loud ringing noise erupted in my ears, a demi-god didn't die, and then the only thing that could happen right now is that, Percy and everyone else, defeated Kronos, the lord of time.

I concentrated on Percy, he was with Luke who wasn't moving, they were at the hearth in Olympus, I wondered where the gods were, but I couldn't pay attention to that at the moment, I noticed Luke's left side was bloody His breath was a deep rattle.

"Good . . . blade," he croaked.

'You will save the one you will least expect to save.' I finally realized who Pan was talking about, Luke was the one I least expected to save, only because of how far he'd gone, but now. I can fix it, I can save him. I turned invisible and shadow traveled to them.

When I got there, Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought . . . well, I thought . . ." She looked at Percy.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

Luke nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can—"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing. . . ." Another cough.

He gripped Percy's sleeve, "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again."

His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack. I could feel him slowly dying, but I walked up to him and gave him a little more power to stay alive, but not enough to wake up. I know this is going to shock everyone, but…I'm going to take him somewhere no one will find us. I put my hand on his chest, and then Luke and I were on Calypso's island that now held three people. Me and Luke were on the beach, he laid one the soft sand.

He can make a new life, although he might not like this…but I had to save him, I should have saved him right from the beginning, I was the reason why he turned so bad. I could have saved him from all that pain. But I thought everything had to be done by me and me alone.

I looked around and saw no one. I sighed and shouted out, "I'm back!"

I heard a yelp and then from out of the cave was Calypso, she had tears in her eyes, "Wyatt!" She tackled me, I almost fell, but I managed to stay standing, "I missed you too…" I said and looked at Luke. "I have a huge favour to ask of you."

She wiped her cheeks and showed off her bright smile, "Anything."

I smiled, "Thank you sister. Can you watch over Luke? He's not dead, but he will be if you don't patch up the scar on his left side. I can't do it, because I just defeated Typhon…And I am very tired. I'll most likely be asleep for a month or two." I explained to Calypso. She looked at Luke, and then she examined his wound, "I…I'll do it…" there was a sadness in her voice, but then she smiled, "He'll be okay with me watching over him. You just take your time."

I nodded, "Thank you so much, I'm in your debt."

I helped her take Luke to her cave, I looked in the corner where my bed was, still looks the same. I'm glad, once Luke was on her bed, Calypso started stitching his side. After she was sure he'll be okay, I decided it was time for me to sleep.

"About time…Cal…Calypso?" I said with my eyes half closed, "Hmm?" She said and raised her eye brow.

"When he…Wakes up, don't be discouraged if he gets mad. Just tell him, I'm sorry and that I just wanted to give him a happy new life. I know his life with Annabeth and the others would have been better, but I wanted to start over with him." I said and sat down, feeling like I did a good thing.

Can I finally be happy?

Or will I have to go back and try to help?

The god of mortals isn't needed anymore.

But I will always be remembered by everyone I helped, but…I also have a promise to keep. Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt, she told me I only had three years to spend away from her.

So maybe I will have to go back, since it was a promise on the River Styx.

Plus spending my life with her and the hunters isn't a bad thing, since they all accept me now.

Artemis, I'll be back beside someday. You can count on that.

And then.

My eyes closed.

No dreams, just a soft bed.

Just a life without fighting for once.

* * *

 **The ending was eh, right? Anyway...I really love Caleo but...I really didn't like how Luke died without being happy, maybe he was happy for the first part of his life, but I thought he should have had a better ending, plus I'm curious about someone else being with Leo I have someone in mind, but I won't you tell you guys :D**

 **Luke is awesome, I want to make him even more awesome by saving him and seeing how he and Calypso will end up! Plus...will he return the mortal world when he is found out? Or will he fight to stay with Calypso? Or maybe ask Wyatt to take Calypso and him to their own place, somewhere, where no god or demi-god will find them?**

 **And then there's Leo (My favorite character) Can you guess who is a little bit similar to him? And will he be the one to save everyone from Gaia?**

 **I want to develop Wyatt's character a little bit more before ending everything. Plus he hasn't learn all his powers and he hasn't made everything right with Nico, and what about his mother?**

 **Wyatt is no god, but do you think there will be a roman version of him? (Easy question) I guess that is all I have to say about this one...Wait I lied, what do you think Artemis is going to do when they reunite?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesomely wonderful day!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
